the_demonic_paradisefandomcom-20200214-history
Lumen Sages
The Lumen Sages were a European clan of followers of light and the counterparts of the Umbra Witches. Both recognized as the "overseers of history", the clan was first formed after Aesir (a rouge aspect of God) bestowed to both the Umbra and Lumen the Eyes of the World out of pity to better mankind. Unlike the witches who used the Demons from Hell, the sages instead used the Angels of Heaven (known to them as Paradiso) Due to the events of the Clan Wars, all but a couple sages were killed, making the end of the Lumen Sages and marking them mostly extinct to the world. History The Lumen Sages were one-half of two clans, who worked hard to maintain the balance of the world's light and dark forces in order to ensure the just passage of time after Aesir granted them the Right Eye of Light. They paid great respect to their counterparts, the Umbra Witches who also possessed an "Eye" like them, part of a set which were known as the Eyes of the World that allowed them to oversee time itself Five hundred years ago, before modern times, a Lumen Sage named Balder and a Umbra Witch named Rosa fell in love and conceived a child. This violated an ancient law stated that "The intersection of light and dark would bring calamity to this earth". Given the two clan's strict rules about their members forming a union such as this, tensions between the two clans from this event sent them down into the spiral of war which would later become the Clan Wars. Because of the intersection, it was foretold that Jubileus would come forth. Although the Lumen thought to let this event go uninterrupted and wanted to use the Left Eye of Darkness, the Umbra Witches rebelled against the decision and fought one another. The conflict would engulf all of Europe in its wake. Despite the Sages' best efforts with the help of Heaven, the Umbra Witches assured their victory by laying down secretive assaults in the war. Only one Lumen Sage was known to have survived the war: the exiled Balder. Characteristics Most prominently, Lumen Sages were males wearing white robes with golden accents that use the sun as a reoccurring motif. Some of the Followers of this teaching in the present day take their inspiration from this. They additionally the use of head-wear reminiscent of Catholic clergy and held watches similarly to the Umbra Watch on their persons, shaped similarly to the sun instead of a crescent moon. Unlike the Umbra Witches, Lumen Sages do not typically have angels fight for them like the Demons do. Although an angel can be contracted to a sage and also be summoned by the likes of a Lumen Sage in battle or follow their commands. However, some sort of fate can await them should a sage meet their demise in which they are seemingly taken to Heaven. Unlike the Umbra, their fate was more peaceful compared to the Umbra. Just as the Umbra, the Lumen's resting tomb is held somewhere in Crescent Valley. One of their fates is their souls sacrificed to be part of the Worship angel, being considered to be the highest form of bliss for followers of God.Category:Angel Category:Witches & Wizards Category:Heaven Category:Group Category:Rank